


Hot Beverage

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, ne beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 10. Hot BeverageAlistair sees a beautiful woman enter his favorite coffee shop.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hot Beverage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566266)

Alistair sat in his usual spot at the Dragon's Roast, his favorite coffee shop, and drank his usual drink, an iced caramel macchiato. Yes it was snowy and cold outside but Alistair was nothing if not a creature of habit. His phone vibrated bringing him out of his thoughts and he snatched the device up and saw he had a text from Theron, he was inviting him to join the guys at Boermor's Burgers. 

> **11:46 Theron🏹:** Hey! Zev and I are at BBs come join us!

Ordinarily Alistair would have been more than happy to go hang out with his friends and eat the best burgers in Thedas, but before he sent off his reply he heard the bell above the Dragon Roast's door ring and in walked the most beautiful woman Alistair had ever seen. Silky blonde hair swished across her shoulders as she looked around the coffee shop before her brilliant blue eyes locked on to the display case of baked treats, her lips curled into a slight smile and she gracefully made her way to the counter. On her way over their eyes met and Alistair felt his heart skip a beat, Maker! Actually skipped a beat! She passed him by but not before giving him a polite smile. 

He finally tore his eyes off her when he got another text, urging him to hurry over for burgers. Alistair looked back up to the woman and back down to his phone, "Maker, don't be an idiot, Alistair, please." He muttered to himself and sent a text back to Theron.

> **11:50 Alistair:** No thanks! Not hungry right now 👍
> 
> **11:50 Theron🏹:** Whaaat??
> 
> **11:50 Theron🏹:** You're always hungry!
> 
> **11:51 Theron🏹:** You feeling ok buddy? you sick??

Alistair shook his head and shoved his phone into his pocket, ignoring Theron's texts. The woman was now looking at the menu over the barista's head. Alistair swallowed the lump in his throat, he had to act fast as she would probably leave after getting her drink. Okay first he needed to have an excuse to talk to her, Alistair sat there for a few moments before finally getting an idea. He could walk past her to the trash bins, in a secret guise to get close to her, and then he'd say something charming or witty to her and ask her out on a date. Brilliant! 

He stood from his chair and then immediately sat back down. _Maker, I am an idiot._ What was he going to say? He'd only make a fool of himself and she probably wouldn't want to be bothered by him anyway. Alistair watched his hands ball into fists and then looked back to the woman and caught her looking at him. He saw what might have been a hint of a blush on her cheeks before she quickly turned around back to the barista. Maybe he wasn't an idiot after all, Alistair felt his cheeks heat and stood from his chair once again. As he made his way past her he forced himself not to look at her and go straight to the trash bins, can't look too eager, or desperate! Alistair took his time throwing out his drink cup to seem more casual and nonchalant. 

"Here's your hot cocoa, miss. That'll be 3.50." The barista said. Alistair cursed himself for the not acting sooner and the woman opened her purse to grab her money.

She pulled out her wallet and a single copper piece accidently fell out, "oops," she said in an adorably surprised tone. She watched it roll to the ground and considered it for a moment before shrugging, "ah, it's only a bit," she muttered and decided not to bother herself by picking up the copper. She pulled out her money and paid the barista and took her drink.

Heart racing, Alistair tried to think of something to say or do. He watched he take a few steps away and then stop to take a sip of her drink, she blew on the hot beverage and seemed to be looking around for a moment. Was she going to sit down? If she was Alistair was going to have to order another one for himself, consequences of caffeine overload be damned. He just had to talk with her! Maker, think Alistair! His eyes fell on the copper piece she had dropped and went for it.

Alistair picked up the bit and quickly walked up to Elissa without further thought. She must have heard him coming and turned to look at him, at first she looked confused but then a slight blush bloomed across her cheeks and she smiled at him. Maker, she was even more gorgeous up close, her smile was warm and inviting and her eyes seemed to glitter as she watched him, "yes?" She sounded almost as embarrassed as he felt.

"Uh," Alistair cleared his throat, "copper for your thoughts?" He presented the bit she dropped in the flat of his palm and felt like a fool. 

The woman giggled, that was a good sign, right? Alistair hoped. "Alright," She took the coin from him, their fingers brushing against each other and Alistair relished the brief warmth he felt, "what's on your mind?" She asked still smiling at him and tucked the copper piece into her coat pocket.

Alistair nervously laughed, he really wished he had time to think this out more. The worst thing she could do was say no. Right? Well, she could turned him down and berate him for stopping her and some how find all his friends and family and tell them what a loser he was. The woman's cheeks glowed brighter as she smiled and he decided to just shut up and say something. "Forgive me, I um- I saw you coming in and I thought..." Alistair quickly tried to think of something to say besides that he fell in love at first sight! _Maker, Alistair you should write a book on 'How to Scare Women Away in 7 Words or Less.'_ His eyes darted down to her cup, it steamed from the hot liquid and he followed the vapors up to her lips and he saw her tongue dart out and lick her bottom lip, "hot..."

The woman arched her brow at him, "you saw me come in and thought I was hot?" 

"No!- I mean yes! I meant-" Alistair took a deep breath, his face burned from his embarrassment so he looked away from her and prayed she couldn't see it as well as he could feel it. _If I already look like a complete fool I might as well just ask her out._ "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a hot beverage... with me sometime and get to know each other... maybe?" Maker's breath, he must have looked like a complete mess. His heart beat against his chest and he knew he must have been blushing furiously. She would definitely going to turn him down, he would have.

His eyes wondered back to her face, he meant only to glace and gauge her reaction but his eyes stayed locked with hers. Her smile never faltered but her blush did seem to glow brighter, "I'd love to." 

"I understa- Wait- Really?!" 

She giggled and nodded her head, "really." She smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Elissa." 

"Alistair-" he took her hand in his and shook it gently, marveling at her wonderfully warm she was, must have been the hot cocoa. "My names Alistair," he laughed awkwardly. They exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet there again in a few days when they were both free. He waved her goodbye and watched her walk down the street. He saw Elissa pause and turn around slightly and they locked eyes again, they both laughed at being caught staring and she gave him a little wave before disappearing in her car. 

He sighed happily to himself he was exited and he couldn't believe his luck! The Maker and Andraste must have been smiling down on him. Alistair shoved his hands in his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out he saw he had 28 unread messages? Maker's breath, what had happened? He saw the newest message was from Elissa's number, he smiled and quickly pressed on her message first and read it.

> **12:23 Elissa💘:** hiii :) it was nice meeting you, im looking forward to our date <3 this is elissa btw! if you couldnt tell !!

Alistair chuckled at her sweet message before he shot one back.

> **12:24 Alistair:** Same 😄 and don't worry I could never forget you! And you had better not be texting and driving! 
> 
> **12:25 Elissa💘:** i havent even started driving yet!
> 
> **12:25 Elissa💘:** okay now im driving ttyl !!

He looked up and Elissa had started to pull away from the curb, they waved at each other for a final time as she passed him by. Alistair stood there smiling dumbly until he felt his phone vibrate again. _Oh yeah, 27 other messages to read I guess._ Looking again he sees they were all from Theron, save one from Morrigan, Alistair skimmed the latest few texts.

> **:26 Unread Messages:**
> 
> **...**
> 
> **12:19 Theron🏹:** Don't worry! We're on our way!
> 
> **12:20 Theron🏹:** Just don't die! Creators Alistair if you're dead I'll never forgive you!
> 
> **12:20 Theron🏹:** You'll never get to eat BBs again! I've got a whole sack of double bacon burgers with pickles just for you, so you have to survive and eat them! 
> 
> **12:20 Theron🏹:** You know I hate pickles!! So I can't eat them if you're dead and that's wasteful Alistair!!
> 
> **12:30 Morrigan🤢🤮:** _You had better be dead before I find you._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the sequel [Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566266) !! (if you haven't read it already of course)
> 
> Alistair and Theron are two halves of the same idiot 💕 their relationship is a lot like JD & Turk from Scrubs the bromance is strong between them!! also I had a lot of fun with the text chats. I really gotta write a full modern au for that alone 😂
> 
> this idea came from a few weeks ago I was pulling things out of my wallet and dropped a penny, thought about picking it up but didn't bother because its just a penny. Wouldn't it have been romantic if someone picked up my penny to return it to me just to have an excuse to talk to me??? 😂😂😂
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
